


In the Shadow of the Queen

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard living in shadow of a queen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of the Queen

**Disclaimer:** I make no claims to either the Roswell books or show. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this drabble. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** In the Shadow of the Queen  
 **Genre:** Roswell drabble, Max/Liz, Max/Tess, angst, character study(Liz)  
 **Rating:** PG just for general teen-angst  
 **Timeline:** During that whole little triangle with Max, Tess and Liz

 **Author's Notes:** This is just an old little drabble I wrote in the Roswell fandom (my guilty pleasure, I admit it)

 

* * *

_… He says that he doesn’t care about his destiny; about his planet. He says that all he cares about is me. He says that all he wants is me. Any girl would want that right? Any girl would want to hear that the man they love, loves her above anything, right?_

_So what’s stopping me?_

_One word: Tess._

_And if I’m honest, really honest with myself, giving up Max isn’t all altruistic. I’m not doing it for his planet. Hell, I’m not even doing it out of some sense of destiny. I’m doing it because of Tess. Because even if Max and I tried to go back to the way it was before, it can never be that way again. Even if he doesn’t choose Tess, she’s still there, like some shadow between us. She’ll always be there; the life, the woman, that he was meant to have…_

Liz stopped writing and looked up into the night sky, easily picking out the constellation of Cassiopeia. Suddenly she heard her name being called by a familiar voice below. Slowly, she set her journal down and walked over to the edge of her balcony.

“Max? What are you doing here?”

“Liz. I…Can I come up?”

She wanted to say yes, the response almost coming to her lips before she forced herself to stop it.

“No, Max.”

Liz tried to not notice the pain that shadowed Max’s face as he heard the denial.

After several moments of aching silence Liz spoke. “Max, unless there’s something you need, you should leave,” she said, trying to keep her voice even.

“I need you, Liz,” Max replied, his voice quietly carrying up to her. And though no more words connected them, it was still anything but silent in the space in between.

Liz felt a moment of despair and hope swirling inside her, because she knew that it would always be that way. But before she could say anything in response, Tess was suddenly there. And Liz realized that she must have been near the whole time, with Max for some reason.

Liz took a deep breath, stilling her racing heart before she spoke quietly.

“Good night, Max.”

She stepped away from the edge and gathered her journal up from her chair as she headed inside, alone in the shadow of the stars…

_fin_


End file.
